Momentos
by Angy Hatake
Summary: Hatake Kakashi sabía que había momentos, preguntas y/o afirmaciones que te cambiaban la vida, algunas veces para bien, otras para mal; de lo que estaba seguro era que eran completamente inevitables.


" **Momentos"**

Oneshot

Hatake Kakashi sabía que había momentos, preguntas y/o afirmaciones que te cambiaban la vida, algunas veces para bien, otras para mal; de lo que estaba seguro era que eran completamente inevitables.

"Quisiera pedir la mano de su hija, Sr. Hatake-sama"

La seriedad reflejada en el rostro del chico que se encontraba de pie en el portal de su hogar era el claro indicio de que este era uno de esos momentos y sin lugar a dudas el momento que deseo jamás llegara, así que como buen hombre que era le cerró la puerta en la cara y procedió a su rutina matutina como si nada hubiese pasado.

Dio un sorbo a su taza de delicioso y humeante café, tomo asiento en su sofá favorito y continúo con su lectura justo donde le había dejado la noche anterior, no había nada como una buena taza de café y un poco de romance fuerte que no pudiesen arreglar esa mañana.

"¿Quién era, cariño?"

Inquirió desde la cocina la melodiosa voz de su amada esposa, el aroma a pancakes recién hechos inundaba ya toda la casa.

"Dirección equivocada"

Fue toda su respuesta, en ningún momento su voz denoto lo fastidiado que se sentía, mas sin embargo el incesante toqueteo de la puerta traiciono su respuesta.

"Es Sakata kun, ¿verdad?"

Más que una pregunta había sido una afirmación, además que de que estaba completamente seguro de que su mujer le estaba fulminando con la mirada, no importaba que hubiese una pared de por medio.

"¡Hatake Kakashi! ¡Deja al pobre muchacho en paz!"

Le regaño Sakura mientras salía de la cocina limpiándose las manos con el delantal, en definitiva nunca pasaba nada bueno, al menos para el cuándo ella lo llamaba por su nombre completo, con un suspiro pesado se vio obligado a dejar su lectura y café en la mesita de la sala, y con aun mas hastió se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta, abriéndola de mala gana y dedicándole una dura mirada al muchacho frente que solo pudo tragar duro y seco.

"Por favor, Sr. Hatake sama permítame la mano de su hija en matrimonio"

Esa frasecita ya le zumbaba los oídos, una vez más que la escuchara y le achicharraba la lengua al muchacho frente a él, mas sin embargo para su desgracia el dicho muchacho caía en las gracias de su amada esposa.

"¡Oh! Cariño, ¿has escuchado eso? ¡Es maravilloso! Por favor pasa Gin chan"

¡Claro que lo había escuchado! Con un demonio y ahora estaba obligado a dejarlo pasar, y dedicándole la más dura mirada que pudo concebir se hizo a un costado y le dejo pasar, mientras Sakura lo invitaba a sentarse en su sillón favorito; ¡Genial! Primero quiere robarle a su hija y ahora quiere su sillón, ¿qué más quiere? ¿Su corazón en una bandeja de plata?

Y así mientras su mente maquinaba como nunca antes formas crueles de acabar con la mísera existencia del mozalbete sin dejar huellas de su autoría en la escena del crimen, no se había percatado que Sakura lo invitaba a sentarse junto a ella en el love seat frente a su sillón favorito.

"Kakashi, cariño… ¿te importaría?"

Le dijo en tono dulce pero que a todas luces era más falso que los juramentos de la quinta por dejar las apuestas y la bebida. Tomo asiento, sus brazos firmemente cruzados sobre su pecho, espalda completamente recta, con la frente en alto dándole un aire de imponencia, lo justo para intimidar a cualquiera; bueno cualquiera que no fuera su esposa.

"Kakashi… no importa cuán duro le mires no hará combustión espontánea, ni tampoco puedes persuadirlo para cambiar de opinión, ya no tienes el sharingan"

¡Maldición! Como sería útil el sharingan en este tipo de situaciones, pero no importaba podía oler el miedo y con eso le bastaba, el chico estaba sumamente nervioso aunque intentara ocultarlo detrás de una fachada firme, la forma en que sus dedos apretaban la piel del brazo del sillón, el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, la palidez de su rostro y la tensión en su quijada le delataban completamente.

"¿Kagura chan ya lo sabe?"

Hablo al fin, con un tono peligrosamente bajo, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa triunfal bajo la máscara al percatarse del ligero sobresalto que dio Sakata al escucharlo.

"No, Hatake sama, aun no se lo he preguntado… quería primero obtener su permiso…"

El temblor de su voz era muy obvio, y aunque debía darle crédito al muchacho por sostenerle la mirada mientras hablaban, no cualquiera lo lograba con éxito… bueno cualquiera que no fuera su esposa claro está.

Y relajando al fin su semblante, hablo nuevamente.

"Bueno Sakata kun, la respuesta es no; no puedo decir que fue un gusto conocerte, te recomiendo no vuelvas a poner un pie en la aldea…"

Comenzó Kakashi mientras indicaba al muchacho la salida, aconsejándole que mantuviera aun radio de quinientos kilómetros de su princesa, entre mas lejos mejor; así le ahorraría tener que esconder el cadáver.

"Hatake Kakashi… "

Oh no… ahí estaba nuevamente su nombre completo, en definitiva hoy dormiría con el ninken, congelado en su lugar como estaba dejo caer los hombros en señal de derrota, y no es que el ex Rokudaime se rindiera fácil, sin duda jamás se rendía ante cualquiera… bueno cualquiera que no fuera su esposa claro esta.

"Yo sé que no le caigo bien Sr. Hatake sama, pero… tenga la seguridad de que amo a Kagura con todo mi ser y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, por favor permítame casarme con ella…"

Hatake podía decir con certeza que el joven hablaba con sinceridad, su mirada firme y su voz tranquila daban fe de ello, pero no por ello se sentía más tranquilo; tampoco es que tuviera algo en contra del muchacho, era un buen muchacho el único defecto que tenía era que se había fijado en su hermosa princesa.

"¡Es tan dulce!"

Sakura estaba al borde de las lágrimas ante el despliegue de sinceridad del muchacho, pero no el… ¡oh, claro que no! Nada ni nadie le iba a arrebatar a su pequeña de sus brazos, ¡no, mientras el viviera! Aun si eso significaba jugar sucio…

"No puedo permitirlo… Eres demasiado mayor para ella"

Y tenía razón Sakata era 8 años mayor que Kagura, ya podía saborearse la victoria sobre este asunto, tanto como que y ya anticipaba que en alrededor de 7 minutos ya estaría de nuevo retomando su lectura, pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

"Dime que no acabo de escuchar eso… ¡Hatake Cínico! ¡Tú me sacas trece años!"

¡Touche! No contaba con que Sakura jugara en su contra, bueno si pero esperaba que ella no fuera usar golpes bajos también.

"Por eso lo digo, sé qué clase de mentalidad se tiene cuando la pareja es menor que uno"

Sakata los miraba completamente estupefacto, no había tenido la oportunidad de refutar lo que Kakashi había dicho respecto a la diferencia de edad entre él y Kagura, pues su suegra ya había saltado en su defensa.

"¡Pero al menos él es decente, no como tu que me dejaste embrazada antes de los dieciocho!

¡Mierda! Su pasado ahora jugaba en su contra, ahora se lamentaba de que tuviera tanta cola que pisaran…

"Eso fue diferente yo ya era Hokage cuando eso sucedió, además me case inmediatamente contigo después de pedir tu mano a tus padres."

¡Ajá!, ahora él tenía el control nuevamente, con él fue diferente el hizo las cosas correctamente, tal vez no el orden correcto, pero hizo lo correcto de todos modos planeaba casarse con Sakura en cuanto cumpliese los dieciocho, el hecho de que Kagura ya viniese en camino solo acelero las cosas.

"¡No seas mentiroso! ¡Después de que te dije que estaba embarazada me arrastraste hasta el consejo de Konoha y les pediste que nos casaran! ¡Llegaste a casa de mis padres con el acta de matrimonio en la mano alegando que solo ibas por mis cosas!"

En definitiva la versión de Sakura distaba mucho de la suya, pero lo importante aquí era que no iba permitir que su hija se casara con un don nadie.

"Tu versión, la mía… no importa, modestia aparte yo si era/soy un buen partido"

Dijo agitando la mano en el aire para restar importancia, pero eso si lo de buen partido se lo dijo directamente al joven sentado frente a él, muchacho que ya pensaba se habían olvidado de él al estar tan enfrascados en su discusión.

"Tal vez es cierto que no soy un buen partido para Kagura, no vengo e un clan prominente como el suyo, ni tampoco me sobra el dinero, pero si me sobran mis ganas por hacerla feliz."

Contra todo pronóstico el pequeño discurso tocó una fibra sensible en él, _¿con que hacerla feliz, eh?_ Eso era lo que Kakashi siempre deseo, brindarle felicidad a Sakura, que luego se convirtió en brindarle felicidad a su familia conforme esta fue creciendo, y ahora en este momento tenía la felicidad de su hija en sus manos.

Miro a su esposa con profunda ternura buscando en sus bellos ojos verdes la respuesta, mujer quien le tomo la mano con delicadeza como tantas otras veces, brindándole la seguridad que el tanto buscaba en forma de un ligero apretón, como aquel día en el hospital con la pequeña Kagura por primera vez entre sus brazos y se preguntó si sería un buen padre para ella, si acaso sería capaz de hacerla feliz.

Se giró entonces para encarar al joven nuevamente, el corazón le dolía y por un momento olvido como respirar, lo siguiente que saldría de sus enmascarados labios sin duda serían las palabras más difíciles que cualquier padre puede pronunciar en toda su vida.

"Te he escuchado y aunque es verdad que no me agradas ni un poco, compartes mi resolución de hacerla feliz así que… te cedo la mano de Kagura en matrimonio…"

En ese momento lo único que pudo sentir fueron los amorosos brazos de su esposa rodearle por un costado, en un cálido abrazo y su mirada no pudo evitar viajar de ese cabello rosa a su ahora de manera formal yerno, quien al fin respiraba aliviado y pasándose de manera nerviosa la mano por el ondulado cabello de color blanco/azulado, completamente incapaz de reprimir la sonrisa que afloraba de sus labios.

Y en ese instante Hatake Kakashi pudo confirmar lo que de antemano el ya sabía, que había momentos, preguntas y/o afirmaciones que te cambiaban la vida, algunas veces para bien, otras para mal; de lo que estaba seguro era que eran completamente inevitables y este sin duda alguna había sido uno de ellos.

FIN

Nota de la Autora:

Este oneshot es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida K2008Sempai, a quien agradezco infinitamente su paciencia pues dicho regalo tiene MESES de atraso, lo siento mucho las mañas del vago son altamente contagiosas, espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Te lo dedico con mucho cariño Sempai.

Pd. Si son observadores sabrán que metí otra de mis OTP's en el oneshot, no califica como crossover pero me pareció lindo meterlos aquí.

Sayo!

Atte.

Angy Hatake ;)


End file.
